


Stubborn

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy looked at the paper, the words blurring together. She held it at arm’s length but still couldn’t read it.





	Stubborn

Peggy looked at the paper, the words blurring together. She held it at arm’s length but still couldn’t read it.

Daniel looked up from the file he was reading. “Problem?”

“No,” she replied quickly.

“You need glasses.”

Her eyes narrowed. “I do not. My eyes are tired.”

“Right.” He shook his head. “You are stubborn.”

“That’s ironic coming from you, Mr. ‘I Don’t Need a New Prosthetic’.” She brushed her hand over his arm. “You could read this for me.” 

“I could.”

She smiled.

“But you still need glasses, Mrs. Stubborn,” he said, trying not to laugh at her sneer.


End file.
